Core
by CraftyK13
Summary: Harry Osborn x Reader. You go to a club for a night out and come across the heir to the Osborn fortune. Only you know what transpires. Somewhat steamy. M to be safe.


Hello, all! I'm taking a (quite long) break from my other fics but was recently inspired by RL Grime's _Core_. I highly suggest that you listen to it while reading, as I wrote it while listening to it and the story goes along with the timing of the song fairly well. Don't start the song until you get to the **bold** part of the story. Enjoy(;

Xo,

CraftyK

* * *

The pulsing music vibrates your bones as you make your way to the bar. Scantily clad women are attached to the nearby men, their hands wandering up and down their bodies. You push through the crowd at the counter and flag the bartender's attention.

"Three shots of tequila please," you say. He nods and places three glasses before you, pouring the clear liquid in them. You grab a saltshaker, shaking some onto the back of your hand. The bartender hands you a small bowl of sliced limes. Raising your shot glass to the bartender, you lick the salt, down the tequila, and suck a lime in quick succession. You repeat this two more times, enjoying the burning in your throat. Warmth spreads throughout your body as you pull cash out to pay for your liquid courage.

You turn around and observe the scene in front of you. The lights are flashing and the music is loud. People are dancing, their sweating bodies moving to the beat. You walk forward, into the mass of bodies and end up in the center. Your eyes close and your hips begin to sway, your arms rising above your head. The music takes over your body and you freely give in to it.

The air around you is hot and humid; the sweat is already rolling down your chest. The people around you look at you in awe. You are all alone and so entrancing. The women are jealous and the men are filled with lust as you rock with the rhythm of the music. The song begins to fade and you happen to look up to a pair of shocking blue eyes.

He is standing still amongst a crowd of writhing bodies, making him stand out. His hair is neatly combed, his bangs nearly covering his right eye. His gaze is intense, the kind of gaze that will drop the panties of every woman in the room. You keep your eyes locked onto his. The next song blends seamlessly with the end of the first one. **An alarm-sounding beat fills the room and the strobes are timed with it.**

The man appears to be jumping closer to you due to the lights, his face becoming more detailed, as he gets nearer. His lips are drawn up in a smirk. He looks sinister with the lights throwing shadows across his face, but you are hopelessly entranced. The music begins to pick up its pace and by the time he reaches you, the beat almost ready to drop.

Aristocratic hands find their way onto your hips, the long fingers gripping you tight. Your bodies begin to tremble with anticipation of the drop. You are pressed against him and can feel the heat of his body against your back. The music rises and rises until it pauses and then drops into a languorous, orgasmic trap.

At that moment, you grind along to the beat and are lost. You can feel every glorious inch of his body against yours. While the two of you rock to the music, his hands travel up and down your body, grazing your breasts and the apex of your thighs. Your head rests against his shoulder as you sway to the rising beat, once again getting ready to drop.

Your heart rate has sped up and your breath comes out in shallow pants. His breath is hot on your neck, sending shivers up your spine. You have never felt like this before and would do anything to continue feeling like this. His lips brush your neck and you let out a low moan as the beat pauses and then drops again into that tantalizing trap. He hears it and smirks against your neck. Your left hand covers his and you intertwine your fingers while your right hand curls around the back of his neck, toying with his hair. He nips at your ear and soothes it with a flick of his tongue. You bite your lip against the embarrassingly loud noise you would have uttered. Your bodies sway to the beguiling music, your back arches away from his chest, your breasts pushed out into the palm of his hand.

The song begins to quiet down but still continues its pounding beat. He takes this opportunity to murmur in your ear.

"My name is Harry." His voice is low and smooth. You can only imagine his voice caressing your name as he rocks into your body at the same pace of this song. The thought sends pangs of pleasure to your _core_.

Your eyes flutter closed as the beat begins to rise to its crescendo and immediately drops into the last delicious trap when Harry's grip on you almost becomes unbearable. You feel him against you; you feel how hard he is, for you. This man, this god, wants you and you sigh in ecstasy at the realization.

Then, you grind your ass so deep into his groin that his nails bite into the skin of your thighs and you hear a throaty moan from behind you. Harry forcefully turns you around and grips the aforementioned region, pulling you chest-to-chest with you straddling one of his legs. Your arms wrap around his neck and your hands wind their way into his hair. The friction caused by bumping and grinding on his thigh causes you to begin spiraling out of control. Your breath comes out faster. You screw your eyes shut. Your mouth forms an 'o' as you climb higher and higher.

Just as you are about to fall spiraling into that abyss called pleasure, Harry grabs your chin and makes you look at him. His icy gaze alone could make you climax but what he says to you is what ignites the fire.

"I want you to look at me while I make you come." Your eyes never leave his as you are sent over the edge, tumbling down, riding the waves of your orgasm. He smirks at you and lowers his head, his lips coming in contact with yours. They are not gentle. They are white hot, tugging and nipping at your lips. His tongue tastes yours as the song begins to fade around you, but you do not notice.


End file.
